Chip Hazard
Major Chip Hazard is the main antagonist of Small Soldiers. He was Archer's arch-enemy and the leader of the Commando Elite. History Major Chip Hazard, a military action figure, along with the other Commando Elite were designed by Larry Benson, but were created by Global Tech Industries. Each one of the Commandos were given a microchip known as the X-1000, and were programmed to kill Gorgonites. However the X-1000 was design to learn and adapt to the programing, so the Chip and the Commandos became more and more like "real" soldiers, determined to kill the Gorgonites and anyone who is allied with them. Chip tries to kill Alan and the Gorgonites and is shown to be extremely xenophobic towards the Gorgonites (though in fairness to Chip and his crew he was following program: which dictated that the Gorgonites were enemies). However Hazard showed no problem with endangering the lives of others and was warmongering, aggressive, and capable - with aid from his crew he terrorized any that got in his way and was not one for negotiation or diplomacy: prefer a "hands on" approach involving the creation of deadly war-machines made out of junk and the modification of toys into equally dangerous weaponry. After Chip defeated Archer thinking he has won, Alan gets furious and seizes Chip and jams him into the powerline, triggering an EMP which destroys Chip and the rest of the Commando Elite, a damaged Chip says 'There will be no...." before his circuits shut down and gets terminated for good. They put what was left of the Commando Elite including the Gwendy Dolls into garbage bags and it was presumed they were taken to a Steel Plant, to melt them in molten steel, so they will never come back to life. After the battle was over, Irwin showed to Mr. Mars what was left of Chip, he showed him only his damaged head with one of his eyes sticking out. Gallery Model Of Major Chip Hazard.jpg|Model of Major Chip Hazard. Robot Skeleton.jpg|Robot Skeleton of Chip before placing parts of him. There will be no Mercy!.jpg|''There will be no Mercy!'' - Major Chip Hazard Chip Loses A Troop.jpg|Chip feels a little sad after losing Nick Nitro. Chip Removes Nick Nitro's Head.jpg|Chip removes Nick Nitro's head in order to get more reinforcements, much to his team's dismay. Chip With A Knife.jpg|Chip uses a knife to stab Alan. Archer Vs Chip.jpg|Archer Vs Chip. Chip Vs Archer.jpg|Chip prepares to kick Archer off. Major Chip Hazard's death.jpg|Chip Hazard's demise. Chip's Remains.jpg|Irwin shows Mr. Mars what's left of Major Chip Hazard after the war. Trivia *Like many homicidal machines Chip could be considered a homage to the Terminator, due to his status as a murderous toy he also shares similarities to Chucky - however Chip also has a lot in common with the morally dubious character of war-films such as Full Metal Jacket (such as the infamous Sergeant "Animal Mother"). *He was voiced by legendary actor Tommy Lee Jones, who also played Two-Face in Batman Forever and William Strannix in Under Siege. Category:Military Villains Category:Leader Category:Archenemy Category:Movie Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Live Action Villains Category:Torturer Category:Evil Creation Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Contradictory Category:Power Hungry Category:Mastermind Category:Kidnapper Category:Thugs Category:Neutral Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Nemesis Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Genderless Category:Delusional Category:Blackmailers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Liars Category:Control Freaks Category:Deceased Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Titular Villains Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Protagonist Villain